


What Did You Mean When You Said Feelings?

by todaywasasherlockday (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Basically it all boils down to Spock being confused by emotions, Getting Together, It's based during their 5 year mission, M/M, Oblivious Spock, Pining, Really short cutesy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todaywasasherlockday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock overhears a conversation between the Captain and the CMO and it confuses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim groggily woke up to a sound that was not his alarm. It took him a second to realize that it was the door chime.

"Come in." He said, his voice rough from sleep.

The door hissed open to reveal his First Officer. 

"Captain, you were not awake." Spock said, stepping into the Captain's quarters.

Jim just shook his head, no matter how many times he asked Spock to call him 'Jim' when they were off duty, he always called him 'Captain.'

Standing up and stretching, Jim replied, "What can I do for you Spock?"

Spock's eyes seemed especially dark to Jim, but that must've just been his imagination.

"Captain, you are..." Spock paused mid-sentence, almost as if he were collecting his thoughts, "Scantily clad." Was it just Jim's imagination or was Spock looking him up and down, as if he was sizing Jim up?

Glancing down, Jim noticed that he went to sleep last night in only a pair of boxers. It took him all of his will power not to blush at that.

"Mr. Spock, you're powers of observation continue to astound me." Jim replied cheekily before pulling on his standard issue pants.

Spock's eyebrow rose, but he did not comment. He was fairly certain that the Captain was making a joke.

"Captain, I wish to speak to you about a personal matter."

Jim, sensing his friends seriousness, pulled his gold shirt on and sat down on his recently vacated bed.

"Of course, Spock. On one condition, if this is a personal matter, you have to call me Jim."

Spock nodded, still standing rigidly in the centre of the room, "Of course, Cap... Jim."

"What's up, Spock?"

"Captain, I must first apologize for something. I overheard a conversation between yourself and Dr. McCoy approximately 12.4 hours ago. It was not my intention and I apologize."

* * *

_12.4 hours ago..._

Spock was walking briskly through the corridor on his way to the science lab. Upon turning the corner, he heard the voices of the Captain and Dr. Mccoy. They were coming from the nearby medical office.

He did not hear much in passing, however, what he did hear was saved in his eidetic memory for perusal during his meditative session.

* * *

Jim titled his head. He knew what conversation Spock was talking about, they'd been discussing the importance of some of the scientific breakthroughs aboard the Enterprise, "What did you hear?"

"I heard Dr. Mccoy exclaim 'Yea kid, but you're biased cos you have feelings for that green blooded hobgoblin.' To which you replied in the affirmative."

Jim gulped and shifted his gaze down to his hands, of course Spock had heard the one condemning second of that conversation. The Captain had been in love with Spock since shortly after the start of their 5 year mission. Secretly, of course, because Spock and Uhura had been dating when Kirk discovered his feelings and he didn't like the idea of being punched in the face by his communications officer for thinking such things about her boyfriend. Kirk was not normally shy about who he found attractive, but he'd never had to factor in the possibility of ruining a cherished friendship before.

When Uhura and Spock had broken up, Jim might've done a happy dance in the privacy of his quarters... It was not his proudest moment. Their breaking up was making his crush even more torturous though, when they were together Jim could remind himself that he shouldn't throw himself at his first officer because he was in a relationship. After they broke up, Jim found himself over examining every thing Spock did.

Jim was about to start his apology and reassurance that his crush wouldn't affect their relationship when Spock continued, "I wish to know which feelings Dr. McCoy was referencing. I am, of course, working under the assumption that Dr. McCoy was referring to myself as the 'green blooded hobgoblin' seeing as I have heard him refer to myself as such on 9 separate occasions."

"Friendship." Jim blurted out. He knew that he was taking advantage of his First Officer's confusion on the finer points of human lingo, but he was desperate to keep his love for the vulcan a secret.

Spock's eyes softened slightly before nodding, accepting the answer, "I feel friendship for you as well, Jim. If you would excuse me."

Jim barely managed to nod before Spock had turned on his heel and exited the Captain's quarters.

Jim's face broke out in a huge smile as the meaning behind Spock's words sunk in. Spock wasn't a feelings kind of guy, so whatever emotion Jim could weasel out of him was cherished by the young captain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that day..._

"Did you talk to him?" Uhura asked eagerly once she cornered Spock on the observation deck after their shift.

Despite being broken up, Spock and Uhura remained good friends. The previous evening when Spock's confusion started, he first turned to her for insight and guidance. She was adamant that McCoy and Jim were referring to romantic and maybe even sexual feelings. A thought that Spock was skeptical of for a number of reason. Not the least of which being that Jim was heterosexual. This was a common argument for Spock to have with himself and Uhura, because despite the Captain's lack of interest in males and Spock's better judgement, Spock was in love with James Tiberius Kirk. 

"I did speak with Jim. He assured me that he was referring to the feeling of friendship." Spock replied, it almost pained him that the captain felt no romantic attachment to him. He had, illogically, been hoping that Jim had been referring to love. Although, he did find solace in the knowledge that Jim saw him as a friend.

Uhura rolled her eyes, "He was not. He totally loves you. I bet his reply was kinda rushed, wasn't it?"

Spock raised his eyebrow, "Indeed. However, I do not understand the connection that you are attempting to make."

"Lies are rushed, Spock. Especially when feelings are concerned."

"I appreciate what you are attempting to accomplish Nyota, however I am more inclined to believe what Jim tells me about his own feelings." Spock inclined his head before leaving the observation deck.

In hindsight, he realized that he should have been more concerned about the expression that graced Nyota's face when he left.

However, at the time, Spock was focused on his need to meditate, it had been a tiring day for him. 

* * *

Jim loved being Captain of the Enterprise. He absolutely adored being able to tell people about  _his_ ship and _his_ crew. The paperwork that went along with that though was another thing entirely.

He was cooped up in his quarters filling out piles and piles of mindless paperwork when the door chimed.

"Come." He said, not looking up from his PADD.

The door hissed open and Jim finished signing off on a crewman's maternity leave before looking up.

To his surprise, it was Uhura. He wouldn't call Uhura a friend exactly, more like a trusted associate.

"Uhura, what can I do for you?" Jim said, gesturing for the woman to sit at the chair opposite his desk.

The woman sat down gracefully, and stared daggers at the young captain.

"Why did you tell Spock that you only felt friendship towards him?"

Jim's eyes widened.

"Don't act so surprised. We're friends, of course he told me about that."

"How? I mean... Why?" The captain stuttered.

"How do I know that you love him? Really Kirk, I'm a linguist. I can read body language."  The woman replied, rolling her eyes.

"I... I mean why should I tell him that I love him? He doesn't love me back so he can't do anything with the information except maybe be more reserved. Besides, admitting these things when I know he doesn't feel them too... It's too hard. I'm not that much of a masochist."

"Can you really be that dense? UGH."

Jim's eyebrows furrowed together, "I'm confused."

"HE LOVES YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT." She stood from her chair and leaned across Kirk's desk.

"I... What?"

Uhura just glared at the Captain.

"Sorry. I just have a hard time believing that."

"Jim. Let me make this really clear for you. How often do you see Spock touch anyone?"

"Pretty much never... Why?"

"How often does he touch you?"

"Every now and then."

"Damnit, Kirk! When we were together he never touched me even innocently in public!" Uhura was getting worked up again.

"I.. Oh."

"Yea. OH. Go talk to him." The last sentence was almost growled at the Captain.

"I... Yea... Yea ok." He stood abruptly and made his way to the door followed shortly by Uhura.

"You're lucky I think you'd make a cute couple, Kirk." Uhura said before turning on her heel towards her cabin.

Kirk stood in front of Spock's door for a solid minute before he gained enough courage to press the buzzer.

When Spock answered the door, he was his usual stoic self, dressed head to toe in black robes.

"Captain. May I inquire after the reason to your presence here?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Spock nodded and gestured for Jim to enter.

"Were you meditating?" Jim asked, seeing the incense burning next to Spock's meditation mat.

"Indeed. However, I am adequately in control at the moment. What was it that you wished to discuss Jim?"

Jim smiled widely at Spock.

In response, Spock raised an eyebrow. To Jim, who had become very proficient in reading vulcans, the question was clear.

"You called me Jim."

Spock nodded confusedly, "As I have 243 times in the past. I fail to see the significance."

"I didn't have to tell you to this time though." 

"Indeed. Captain, if you mean only to converse casually, I would appreciate if we could do so at a later date. I must return to my meditation." The vulcan attempted to move past the Captain, but Kirk grabbed Spock's arm.

"Spock. I lied to you."

"In reference to what, Captain?" Spock was very nearly upset by the fact that his friend would lie to him.

"Yesterday, I wasn't referring to feelings of friendship."

"In that case, which feelings were you referring?" Spock felt like his heart was seizing. He was barely in control of his emotions. How he hoped Jim was going to tell him that he loved him. _Illogical_ , he chastised himself,  _hope is not a productive emotion. The statistical possibility that James Tiberius Kirk, known 'lady killer' is in love with a male, let alone myself is negligible._  


Jim took a deep breath before replying, "Love, Spock."

Suddenly, Jim was being crowded against a wall and his mouth was being attacked by Spock's. Jim quickly responded, opening his mouth for Spock's insistent tongue. There was nothing chaste in the kiss. Spock kissed Jim as if he was trying to claim him and erase every one who had come before.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended. Spock forced himself to take a large step away from the Captain.

The only thing that was coherent in Jim's mind as he struggled to even out his breathing was his gratefulness for the wall being behind him. He might not have been able to remain upright otherwise because _damn, Spock was a good kisser._

"Forgive me. I am not in control of my actions at the moment." Spock looked ashamed of himself.

Jim grinned, "I don't mind." He replied breathlessly.

Before Jim could blink, he had an overly warm vulcan pushing him against the wall again. Except instead of attacking his lips, Spock was sucking and nibbling at the delicate skin over his pulse point. Jim threw his head back and groaned, _Yea, he could get used to this._

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

The med bay was empty, so Bones had decided to spend some time on the bridge.

The sight of Jim, as he stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge, that morning threw Bones for a loop though. The young Captain was sitting prettily in his chair, legs folded underneath himself with a PADD in his lap. All that was fairly normal though. The abnormal bit was how he kept looking over at Spock and smiling widely, as if the sun was shining out that damn hobgoblin's ass. He wasn't even trying to be discreet about his affection any more.

Although, judging by the impressive set of hickeys that graced the blonds' neck, he didn't have a reason to be discreet anymore.

 


End file.
